Legend Of Zelda: Harp Of The Gods
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: In the middle of the night, someone has stolen a powerful item from the gods. The Harp of the Gods, which can turn a mortal into a god when played under a full moon. The gods believe Princess Zelda to be the thief and arrest her to be put on trial. Meanwhile, Link and Pit try to find the real thief before they execute Zelda for a crime she did not commit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Theft**

(Late at night in the Lord of the Universe's monastery)

The Lord of the Universe, the ruler of all gods across the universe, called a beautiful crystal monastery his home. However, something was amiss during this once pleasant night. Some of the guards around the monastery were making their nightly run at midnight when one of the guards noticed another guard patrolling the lower sections of the monastery dropping to the ground. Before the guard could do anything about it, a hand grabbed hold of the guard's shoulder and he was instantly electrocuted by some kind of electric spell before passing out. Most of the guards around the monastery were being knocked out one by one. Eventually, this mysterious intruder of the monastery opened a secret passage that led to a tunnel underneath the monastery. Two of the guards rushed after this intruder down the tunnel and got a look at the intruder grabbing hold of a giant harp the looked to be made of solid gold. The two guards drew their swords as this mysterious intruder turned to look at them. It was dark, but they sort of made out some features of this intruder. The intruder had long flowing hair, seem to be wearing a long dress, and had the crest of a Triforce on their hand. The next thing the two guards knew, they were knocked into the wall with magic from the Triforce as the intruder used a spell called Farore's Wind to teleport out along with the golden harp.

(The next day at Hyrule Fields)

Link had returned to Hyrule after a long vacation to help him relax after he and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team fought Tabowser. Link was riding his horse, Epona, along with his younger sister, Aryll. They were both riding Epona to Princess Zelda's castle.

Aryll- Good to have you back in Hyrule, big brother.

Link- Mario's suggestion of Isle DelFino was a great idea, but it feels great to be back in Hyrule where I belong. And I feel ready for any threats that come my way!

Aryll- Link, I know you just got back, but you and your friends went through one intensive battle against Tabuu before you went on vacation. Couldn't hurt to still relax for a bit.

Link- I've relaxed enough while hanging around Isle DelFino.

Suddenly, Epona shook a bit, shoved her front hooves in the air, and thrashed about a little. Link quickly calmed her down before she could throw Link or Aryll off her back.

Link- That was strange. What upset Epona like that?

Then Aryll looked up and saw a massive portal open up above Hyrule Castle.

Aryll- Big brother…is that normal?

Link looked up and saw the portal. Link instantly recognized the portal as the same design as the ones Tabuu creates.

Link- ****! Tabuu again so soon?! Hurry, Epona! We need to get to Zelda's castle, pronto!

(At Hyrule Castle)

There was a huge crowd of Hylians crowded at the castle's entrance as Link and Aryll struggled to get through everyone to reach the front. Eventually, they saw Impa standing by the front gate and looking very worried.

Link- Impa, what's going on?! Is Zelda alright?!

Aryll- Is Tabuu up to something again?!

Impa- Good news is Tabuu is not doing anything here. The bad news…

Then Link and Aryll saw a few guards from that work for the Lord of the Universe exit the castle with Princess Zelda in chains.

Guard- Let's move it! The Lord of the Universe wants you brought to the monastery and he wanted it done yesterday!

Link- Zelda?! What the hell is going on?!

Guard- This doesn't concern you, human! Begone or face the consciences, nave!

Link- I'll show you a nave, retards!

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and tried to swing it at them, but Impa quickly blocked with her giant knife sword.

Link- Impa, what gives?! Get out of my way!

Impa- These are soldiers of the most powerful god ever to exist! This is beyond any of us to interfere with! I would lay my life down for her grace, but even this is above me to object.

Then one of the Lord of the Universe's guards noticed Link's sword.

Guard- Oh, you wield the Master Sword. So you're not an ordinary Hylian. My apologies.

Link- Well, I guess apology accepted. Now can you let Zelda go?

Guard- We cannot. The Lord of the Universe had ordered us to arrest her, but I guess we can explain what her charges are. Last night, someone broke into the Lord of the Universe's monastery. This intruder attacked most of the guards and stole one of the most sacred treasures of the gods. The Harp of the Gods. According to what evidence we gathered from witnesses and studying the crime scene, all leads point to Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

Link- What?! That's ****ing preposterous! You have no proof Zelda did anything?!

Guard- The guards that were patrolling during the night of the theft gave us a description that matches what Zelda looks like and they said this assailant had magic of the Triforce. And if I'm not mistaken, there is no way of anyone replicating the Triforce's power. Besides, here is an arrest warrant signed by the Lord of the Universe himself.

The guard showed Link the arrest warrant and Link reluctantly sheathed his Master Sword while grunting.

Guard- I'm glad you've come to the realization that this is something you don't want to get yourself involved in.

Link- So, what's so special about this harp?

Guard- You might be wielder of the Master Sword, but that information is not something that even you are not allowed to discuss with us! Now if you'll excuse us, we have a trial to prepare for.

Zelda- Don't worry, Link. I'm sure this will turn out fine in the end.

Other guard- Not for you! That's for sure! You'll be saying goodbye to that pretty little head by the end of it!

Link- What's that supposed to mean?!

Before Link's question could be answered, the two guards and Zelda went through the portal before it closed. Link punched the side of a wall in anger and made a large crack in it. Impa and Aryll just looked at the crack Link's fist made in the wall for a moment with a shocked expression on their faces.

(Later at Link's house)

Link was pacing the floor while Aryll sat at the table watching Link go back and forth.

Aryll- Link…don't you think it's time to take a break? You've been pacing around your house for two hours now.

Link- Zelda has been falsely accused of stealing from the god and was arrested for it. I can't just sit around and do nothing while the gods think Zelda is a criminal. Wait a minute! If those gods won't listen to me, maybe they'll listen to another god!

Aryll- Big brother…what are you up to?

Link walks over to his dresser and pulls out a wrist portal device.

Link- I'll use Ty's wrist portal to warp to Skyworld. Surely, they'll listen to Palutena if I talk to her and Pit about this situation.

Aryll- You think Palutena alone will convince all the other gods including this Lord of the Universe that Zelda is innocent?

Link- I have to at least try. We didn't give up during all the times Tabuu attacked us. We always found a way to pull through each and every time. And I know we can do the same with this.

Then Link opened up a portal to Skyworld and Link and Aryll jumped into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Zelda's Lawyer**

(Skyworld)

Link and Aryll arrived in Skyworld through Ty's wrist portal and were standing in front of a karaoke parlor.

Link- Seriously…Pit is in here…?

Aryll- You told me to ask around and the other angels told me this was where they saw Pit go into.

Link- Why would Pit go into a place like this?

Aryll- Well, how about we enter and find out.

Link and Aryll walked inside the karaoke parlor and Link's jaw almost dropped when he saw Pit singing Superstition by Stevie Wonder up on the karaoke stage.

Pit (singing)- When you believe in things that you don't understand, then you suffer! Superstition ain't the way!

Crowd- PIT! PIT! PIT! PIT!

Pit bowed to the audience until he eventually saw Link and Aryll. Pit walked towards the edge of the karaoke stage to talk to them.

Pit- Link, fancy running into you here of all places. You and your sister come to watch my performance on stage?

Link- Actually Pit, I need to talk to Palutena.

Pit- Can it wait? I booked the stage for the next two hours.

Link- This is urgent, Pit! Princess Zelda was recently arrested by soldiers who claim to work for a god called the Lord of the Universe!

As soon as Pit heard the Lord of the Universe being mentioned, he immediately turned to face the crowd.

Pit- Sorry guys…duty calls…

The crowd began to moan and boo after hearing Pit say that.

Owner of the karaoke parlor- You're not getting your deposit back, Pit!

Pit- Hey Link, can I borrow $50?

Link slammed his own palm into his face after Pit asked that question.

(At Palutena's Skypalace)

Pit was leading Link and Aryll down the hallway to Palutena's throne room. Pit sort of had a sour look on his face.

Pit- You had better have a good enough excuse to want to speak to Lady Palutena! This was supposed to be my last day off before I go back to work as captain of her troops and I was making a killing at that karaoke stage!

Aryll- What? Didn't you enjoy your vacation, Pit?

Pit- Lady Palutena and Viridi force me to spend time at a hotel by the beach in the Alola Region with that Poke'mon Trainer, Dawn! She kissed every square inch of my face every fifteen minutes until my broken arm healed! Does that sound enjoyable? I think I'd like to have my personal space for now! And I spent a lot of money to sing on stage before you came running in.

Link- Well sorry if this was inconvenient for you, Pit! But we already told you that servants of the Lord of the Universe arrested Zelda!

Aryll- Do you know anything about this Lord of the Universe?

Pit- Not much asides from what I heard Lady Palutena say about him. He's supposed to be the absolute rule of all gods, even over Lady Palutena. In fact, no one in the universe has more authority than him. That's why they call him the Lord of the Universe. I've never met him, but Lady Palutena does mention him from time to time. They say he lives in huge crystal monastery in the realm of the gods and rarely leaves the place now a days. By the way, what did the Lord of the Universe charge Zelda with if you don't mind me asking?

Link- They think she broke into his monastery and stole something called the Harp of the Gods.

Pit immediately stopped walking and had a look of pure shock on his face.

Pit- Oh shit…!

Link- Pit…?

Pit turned around to face Link and Aryll.

Pit- Link…I don't want to freak you out…but if Zelda is found guilty of this crime…they will cut her head off…

Link- **WHAT?!**

Pit- I told you not to freak out, man!

Aryll- If you don't mind me asking, what is so special about this harp?

Pit- If I tell you, you must promise you won't tell anyone! Not even Mario or the other members of the team!

Link- Fine. Just tell us what all the fuss is about this stolen harp.

Pit- The Harp of the Gods is a very powerful magical artifact that if played under a full moon with someone wielding a godly power playing it, the harp can turn any mortal who hears its divine melody literally into a god.

Aryll- Wow!

Link- You've got to be pulling my leg, Pit.

Pit- I'm not joking. Many humans from your ancient stories have been blessed with the music of that harp. Odysseus, Perseus, Decius…a lot of "eus's"…basically, the Harp of the Gods was supposed to be the gods' way of rewarding mortals for performing acts of such heroics by turning them into gods. However…that fact that mortals could earn such a great reward like that for acts of heroicness began with mortals actually causing horrific events to happen in the hopes of them looking like heroes trying to stop them. For example, that's how the Spanish Inquisition was started! Since then, the gods erased the minds of all mortals that the harp ever existed, removed all traces from all mortal records, and was said to be locked away in the Lord of the Universe's monastery. So now you can see why the gods would be very upset about it being stolen. Actually…upset is an understatement…big time…

Link- That does sound bad. Anyway, that's why I need to talk to Palutena. I need her to help show the gods that Zelda is innocent.

Aryll- Pit just said this Lord of the Universe has more authority than even Palutena. You sure her word alone would be enough?

Pit- True that the Lord of the Universe is higher up the ranks than Lady Palutena, but if anyone can show the gods, including the Lord of the Universe, it's Lady Paluten…Oh my goodness!

Pit opened the door to Palutena's throne room and was completely surprised at what he saw. Palutena was wearing suit one would expect a business woman to wear to a meeting, her long flowing hair was held in place behind the back of her head by a pin, she was wearing a pair of black heels on her feet, and was wearing a small pair of glasses.

Pit- Lady Palutena…you look like a mom…

Link- Palutena, Goddess of Light, I need…

Before Link could continue that sentence, Palutena put her finger over Link's mouth.

Palutena- I already know what you want to talk to me about, Link. I do believe that Zelda didn't take the Harp of the Gods, but there is nothing I can do to guarantee Zelda's innocence. In fact, that's why I'm dressed like a lawyer. I'm the only god who's agreed to represent Zelda on her behalf. But I'll tell you now, things are looking grim for Zelda.

Link almost dropped to his knees after hearing Palutena tell him that.

Link- ****! You were my last hope, Palutena…

Aryll- Link…the Link I know wouldn't just throw in the towel just because things look bleak! You didn't give up on me when you and Shantae found me with my mind messed up in the desert!

Link- True, but now it seems like the only real way to prove Zelda is innocent and not end up decapitated is to find the real thief before the trial ends. When is Zelda's trial?

Palutena- Tonight actually. That doesn't give you much time, I'm afraid.

Link- Can you tell me what the witnesses of the theft described on the night in questioned?

Palutena- They said whoever attacked them had magic powered by a Triforce. Only someone who wields a Triforce can harness something like that. And the only ones who wield a Triforce are you, Princess Zelda, and Ganondorf.

Link- I think you might've solved this mystery already.

Aryll- Ganondorf? Sure, he's got the motives to want to kill you and Zelda and wields the Triforce of Power, but do you really believe he really is the one who stole the harp?

Link- Only one way to find out. Find that pale faced wizard and make him squeal like a ****ing piggy.

Pit- Not much to go on, but it's a place to start.

Palutena- I hope you have other means of divine guidance, Pit. I'm afraid I won't be able to do much of anything while I'm defending Zelda at the trial.

Aryll- I think I might know of someone.

Pit quickly grabbed Aryll's face and pulled it up to his.

Pit- Aryll, please! Not her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Viridi's Guidance**

(At Viridi's palace)

Link, Pit, and Aryll were standing in Viridi's throne room. However, Viridi and Phosphora were surrounding Link, checking out as much of Link's features as they could.

Phosphora- I'll admit, Pit might be cute, but this Hylian swordsman is handsome!

Viridi- I know! Just look at those chiseled features! His cheekbones could seriously cut glass.

Pit- Uh…earth to Viridi!

Viridi- I'm only kidding, Pit! The Goddess of Nature would never be interested in some hairless monkey. But I could look at that handsome face of his all day.

Pit- I told you coming to see Viridi was a bad idea, Aryll!

Then Dark Pit appears right next to Pit from behind.

Dark Pit- Is the wittle angel feeling jealous? You can always talk to your friend, Dawn, if you want some love and attention. I'm sure she'd be real happy to do that for you!

Pit- Why I oughta…

Pit pulled out his First Blade and was about to swing it at Dark Pit.

Viridi- Don't you dare, Pit! That would violate the terms of the peace treaty between Skyworld and the Forces of Nature. And Palutena would not be happy about that. Especially after all the work she went through to get me to agree to it.

Pit reluctantly put his First Blade away.

Pit- We'll settle this during the next Light vs. Dark match!

Dark Pit- Fine. I'll be more than happy to kick your ass like I did in the last match!

Pit- You just got lucky is all, Pittoo!

Dark Pit- Will you stop calling me that!

Link- Focus! We came to Viridi's palace for a reason!

Viridi- So what problem do you and Palutena need me to get you out of this time?

Pit- Actually, Lady Palutena won't be joining us today.

Viridi- Oh right! She's acting as Zelda's lawyer after someone framed her to the theft of the Harp of the Gods.

Link- Wait! You know about the theft and know Zelda was framed?

Viridi- Pretty much every god knows about the theft. It's been all any god has been talking about all day. Pretty much how everyone kept talking about how the Super Mario Brother's Team defeated Tabuu after the author finished season 1. However, I don't believe Zelda really stole the harp, unlike most of the other gods do.

Pit- Then why aren't you helping to defend Zelda like Lady Palutena is?

Viridi- As much as I hate to admit it, the Lord of the Universe's authority is beyond even my own. So far, all the evidence is stacked against her and it would be a miracle if she's not found guilty by the end of it. I would bring you to the crime scene to investigate yourselves, but I would be lucky if I get a replay to let you into the Lord of the Universe's monastery within a 1,000 years. The only real way to prevent Zelda from losing her head is to find the harp before the trial is over. I'm sorry, Link.

Link- Well we got a lead of our own.

Viridi- Right, you want to interrogate Ganondorf. Hate to break it to yah, but Ganondorf is not at Ganon's Tower. In fact, Ganon's Tower is completely empty. But oddly enough, Ganondorf vanished from my sight completely since last night.

Aryll- That does save us the trip of going to Ganon's Tower, but we came here asking if you could fill in for Palutena with your guidance to help us find the harp.

Viridi- I'll do it if it means spending time with this handsome hunk!

Viridi quickly pinched Link's cheek before Link gently pulled her hand off his face.

Link- Now that we have our spiritual guidance, where should we start looking for Ganondorf?

Aryll- Viridi already told us he's not at Ganon's Tower and he's not exactly easy to find.

Then Viridi looked at the mirror hanging on the wall behind where Link and Pit were standing. A figure in a black cloak appeared in the mirror and began moving his right hand in strange finger movement. Almost like sign langue.

Viridi- Stone Tower Temple…Termina…?

Link- Termina?

Pit- You know that place?

Link- Termina is a distant neighbor of Hyrule. I ventured to Termina once during my…uh…second childhood…

Aryll turned to look at the mirror Viridi was looking at, but she saw nothing in its reflection.

Pit- Second childhood? What do you mean by that?

Viridi- Sorry Pit, but that is why too complicated to explain in what little time we have. If you want to understand it better, go and play Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.

Link- Why would you believe Ganondorf would be hiding in Termina? The people of Termina rejected the gods of Hyrule long ago.

Viridi- Uh…what better place to hide from the gods than in a god forsaken land like Termina?

Pit- I guess that makes sense. You also mentioned some kind of temple, Viridi.

Link- Stone Tower Temple. It was actually a prison where a dangerous artifact called Majora's Mask was locked up…until some greedy little mask salesman foolishly took it. Now that I think of it, the Stone Tower Temple is the most unholy place in Termina. There once existed a civilization in Termina called the Ikana who found Majora's Mask. However, they became corrupted by its power and it led to their own downfall. There homes were turned to ruins, the Ikana were turned into unholy spirits cursed to never rest, and their once prosperous land was turned into a desert of death. Their giant tower was once a place of worship for this mask, but it turned into a prison for an unholy evil. Then the Happy Mask Salesman goes there and takes the mask. And yes, I had to deal with Majora after that fool's greed ****ed things up. And to be honest, I almost became too scared to look at the moon for weeks after that adventure!

Aryll- If Ganondorf really did steal the harp, that does sound like the place where Ganondorf would want to hide.

Viridi- Yes, it would be. However, Aryll, since you carry Hylia's power, the spirits of Termina won't welcome you there. The spirits of the Ikana still roam the deserts at night and Hylia's power she wields could drew them all to you.

Link- You want me to leave my sister behind?

Viridi- I didn't say that. If she wants, she can help me guide you and stay in telepathic connection with you from here. Aryll has Hylia's power, so she should be capable of doing the same things that Palutena and I can do.

Aryll- True, but I still haven't exactly mastered this power completely yet.

Viridi- I can help guide you step by step. But if you really need a third party member, you can take Dark Pit if you like.

Dark Pit- Me?!

Viridi- This is not the time to be arguing, Dark Pit. Especially since the full moon is tonight.

Pit- Right, the Harp of the Gods can only be played under a full moon by someone who wields a godly power.

Viridi- And if whoever stole it does intend on playing it, you better hurry.

Dark Pit- You also said it can only be played by someone who wields a godly power.

Link- Didn't say the one wielding it had to be a god. I've been dealing with the Triforce for a long time now. Hell, I even have the Triforce of Courage. The ones who wield the Triforces aren't gods, but their power is still considered godly. And if Ganondorf is the culprit…

Dark Pit- Fine, I get it! Let's just get this over with.

Phosphora- Bye handsome! Let us know in detail how your adventure went when you come back to pick up your sister.

(At the Lord of the Universe's monastery)

Zelda was no longer in chains, but being escorted by Palutena who was still dressed as a lawyer. Most of the gods that looked her way glared at Zelda.

Zelda- Boy, they don't seem very happy to see me…

Palutena- Try to relax, Zelda. You're still with me and they can't really do anything until after the trial. Don't worry, we'll find a way to get through this.

Mysterious voice- Ah! Palutena!

Zelda and Palutena looked to where the voice came from and they saw what looked like a very old man who looked very similar to Tabuu. He had wrinkles covering almost ever inch of his body, a long white beard that looked to be two miles long, and was sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by a fat looking Primid.

Lord of the Universe- It has been much to long since we last met, Palutena. I only regret we have to meet under such…circumstances…

Palutena- Oh! Lord of the Universe! The pleasure is mine, sir!

Palutena bows her head to the Lord of the Universe.

Lord of the Universe- I told you before, Palutena. You can call me Arkness.

Zelda- Ok…Ar…

Lord of the Universe- Not you, convict! You will address me by my title like everyone else! Palutena, I don't know why you're bothering to defend this girl. She broke into my home and stole one of our most sacred treasures.

Palutena- She's owed a fair shot.

Lord of the Universe- I am giving her a fair shot. You forget, if I wanted to, I could skip the trial and go straight to the execution with my authority as Lord of the Universe. But to give Zelda a chance, I will let her plead her case to the court. Let's go, Ralph! I need to prepare for the trial.

Fat Primid (in a dopy cartoonish voice)- Daaaah…yes sir, Mr. Lord of the Universe, sir…daaah…

After the Lord of the Universe left, Zelda turned to look at Palutena.

Zelda- So that is the ruler of all gods?

Palutena- Yes, he is. He might not look like it, but he not only our leader, but the single most powerful god of all. So, it's best not to anger him.

Zelda- Even more than Tabuu?

Palutena- Actually, the Lord of the Universe is Tabuu's father.

Zelda- **WHAT?!** He's Tabuu's…

Palutena- Who do you think trained Tabuu to use his powers. But don't worry, Arkness is not wicked like his son turned out to be. He's actually a very nice man…well…for the most part when you're not on trial…

Zelda- Is he the prosecutor?

Palutena- No, the Lord of the Universe will be the judge for your trial. One of his duties as Lord of the Universe.

Zelda- My trial hasn't even begun yet and things are already looking bleak.

Palutena- Pit, Link, you're our only hope. I'll buy Zelda as much time as I can, but it looks like it's all on you both now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome Back to Termina**

(Clock Town)

Link, Pit, and Dark Pit were standing in front of the clock tower after exiting a portal.

Link- This place hasn't changed since the last time I came here. But then again, last time I was here, things were a bit…trippy…

Dark Pit- So which way is the Stone Tower Temple?

Link- It's to the east of Clock Town through the Ikana Canyon.

Suddenly, Pit spotted a group of workers entering a bar, but among them was Pit's friend, Magnus.

Pit- Hey! It's Magnus!

Pit rushed over to the bar after Magnus.

Link- Pit! Don't you remember we don't have much time on our hands?

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- Typical of that airhead to forget what he's doing. Should we just continue on without him?

Link- No…I better go get him…

(Inside the bar)

Magnus and those workers he was with ordered a few drinks. Just as Magnus grabbed hold of his pint, he saw Pit rush up to him.

Pit- Hi Magnus!

Magnus- Long time no see, angel face.

Pit- Say, what brings you here to Termina?

Mangus- You see these guys, they were excavating some dangerous ruins called Ikana Castle I think. They needed a bodyguard and I offered since they were paying handsomely.

Link and Dark Pit caught up to Pit.

Link- Pit, you can't just wonder off like that!

Pit- I just figured Magnus could help us out.

Magnus- Sorry angel face…(sips his pint)…but I've seen enough action at that spooky castle for one day.

Link- Ikana Castle?! Why the **** would you go there?! It's full of the undead!

Magnus- I was paid to act as bodyguard to these guys.

Mutoh- Hey, I remember you.

Link- Mutoh?

Mutoh- I see you remember me, even though you were so young when you came to Termina.

Pit- You know this guy?

Link- Mutoh is a craftsman with remarkable skill in Clock Town. He was able to help me out a few times while I was stopping the moon from falling from the sky.

Mutoh- Well, me and my workers have made an amazing discovery over in the ruins of Ikana! We were attacked by those ghosts…again…but we managed to bring back something very interesting. Have a look for yourself.

Then Mutoh shows Link, Pit, and Dark Pit a strange book.

Dark Pit- You risked your life in a haunted castle for some book.

Aryll (telepathically to Dark Pit)- Sometimes books can hold many special things.

Link opened the book and it shows a drawing of a man in a gray wolf's pelt battling a creature the resembled Majora. But what Link found really strange was the sword being wielded by the man in the wolf pelt was the Master Sword.

Link- Who is this man?

Mutoh- We're not sure. The text is written in an ancient Hylian langue and we have yet to decipher it.

Aryll (telepathically to Link)- Link…for some reason…I can read that langue like it was English!

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- Really?! Must be part of your connection to Hylia. Anyway, what's it say?

Aryll (telepathically to Link)- It…tells the tale of a warrior who was a previous wielder of the Master Sword. A demon named Majora used some kind of seeker spell to track down the one who Hylia would choose as her next champion to command the Sword of Evil's Bane. Majora came across a small town somewhere in Hyrule. He did not know who was the Master Sword's future wielder so he decided to eliminate everyone in that village. A man and a woman gave their lives to get their young son who was no older than two to safety. As the child cried next to the two corpses that were once his parents, a pack of wolves found the boy and raised him as if he was their own cub. After he had grown into a man, he eventually caught the attention of the goddess, Hylia. She told this warrior that he was actually a man and not a wolf. Hylia also told him about Majora and what he did to his real family. Then Hylia convinced this man to see if he was worthy of wielding the Master Sword by pulling it from its pedestal. Eventually, the young swordsman found and confronted Majora with the aid of other friends he had made since defending Hyrule. With the aid of his friends, the swordsman that was raised by wolves plunged the Master Sword through Majora's heart, turning the demon into a mask.

Dark Pit- Good for a children's fairytale, but how does this benefit us? We still have to get to the Stone Tower Temple and find Ganondorf!

Magnus- Tower? You mean that tall structure in Ikana Canyon?

Pit- How do you know that, Magnus?

Link- The Ikana ruins are right next to the Stone Tower Temple. In fact, I had to enter the ruins to get to the tower entrance. It's very hard to miss really.

Magnus- I didn't see Ganondorf while I was helping these guys, but I could've sworn I saw Thanatos heading towards that tower. Not sure if it was him, because he was a little far away, but it looked like him.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Medusa's second in command? What's he doing out of the Underworld?

Pit- You don't think Medusa or the Underworld might be involved in all of this?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- It's hard to say. Sure, Thanatos is a master of disguise, but even he can't fool the gods well enough to believe he's using Triforce magic.

Dark Pit- Then let's hurry to Stone Tower Temple already! I feel like we've wasted enough time.

Pit- You know, Link, if you remove that wolf pelt and changed his features slightly, that swordsman would look just like you.

Link- I know…and yet…I feel like I know this swordsman from somewhere…but how?

(At the top of Stone Tower Temple)

Medusa was looking at the hole in the ceiling, watching the sun as it was beginning to set. Eventually, Thanatos and what looked like a darker version of Zelda (alternate costume in Hyrule Warriors) entered the room while carrying a giant golden harp.

Medusa- Finally! You made sure that they don't suspect you?

Suddenly, the darker version of Zelda transformed into Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- Of course they don't. My performance as Zelda under Thanatos' magic of disguise was flawless. I heard they even arrested Zelda earlier today. They might be able to tell the magic used was Triforce magic, but they can't tell the difference between the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power!

Medusa- That's good. Soon the full moon will appear in the sky.

Ganondorf- And I'll use its power to become a god. Just imagine how much more powerful my dark magic will become then!

Medusa- You did promise you would undo Palutena's curse on me and create a permanent gateway for my Underworld troops to cross over, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- I did, but we'll eliminate the Super Mario Brothers' team first. Link, Pit, and the rest of those fools are our biggest threat.

Medusa- Agreed.

Ganondorf- Thanatos, go to the entrance of the Ikana ruins and inform us if anyone comes.

Thanatos- You really think someone would show up even now? Everyone already believes Zelda took it.

Ganondorf- I've known Link long enough to know he'll somehow find out we're hiding where with the Harp of the Gods. I would rather not take that chance.

Medusa- Same goes for Pit as well. If you see anyone approaching this tower…deal with them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Playtime in Ikana Ruins**

(Ikana ruins)

Link, Pit, and Dark Pit at the ruins of what was once Ikana. However, there was someone watching them from the distance as they entered the ruins.

Dark Pit- What a dump this place is.

Pit- They are ruins.

Dark Pit- But I've seen ruins left in much better conditions than this.

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- Well this is what happens when human think they can control a power that is too great for their own good. Such is the nature of the entire human race.

Aryll (telepathically to everyone)- And what do you mean by that?! Me and Link are human and we've been using our power to help Hyrule!

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- I know you, Link, and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers Team mean well, but not all humans have the same intentions as you might think. Just look as Ganondorf. Human keep causing these problems that have been upsetting the balance of nature time and time again. Like how one human started the Spanish Inquisition in the hopes the gods will use the Harp of the Gods on him if he somehow stopped it. Point is, not all humans are as good as you think.

Link- And not all humans are as bad as you think. Yes, some humans are bad and wicked, but there are plenty of people worth saving. People who help lead our race to better tomorrows. That's why I'm willing to lay my life on the line for the people of Hyrule. And deep down, you feel that same way or you wouldn't have been helping us in several previous stories. Like when Tabuu hired the Deadly Six to kidnap all those kids to power energy draining machine, you helped Palutena from draining too much of our energy while we bought Mario and Sonic time to turn off said machine. Or how you revived Palutena after Tabowser stunned her.

Pit- Hehehe! Guess the Goddess of Nature has a soft spot after all!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Real funny, Pit. Guess what, I know where a certain young Poke'mon Trainer who likes you lives. Shale I go to her house and offer her a ride to see her prince charming?

Pit- You're lucky Lady Palutena is not here.

Viridi (Telepathically to Link, Pit, and Dark Pit)- That's more like it, Pit. But to answer what happened here, Dark Pit, the people of Ikana had possession of Majora's Mask, the mask mentioned before. Luckily, Link already disposed of Majora when he first came to Termina. This land was one prosperous until those foolish humans decided to exploit the power of Majora's Mask for their own purposes. And another civilization called the Garos tried to take their secrets. Neither side survived and they were all made pawns by Majora. And most of those poor souls were cursed to never be able to rest as lost spirits doomed to wonder the land of Termina for all eternity.

Link- However, those that survived that war locked the mask away in Stone Tower Temple after realizing how dangerous Majora's Mask was.

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- True, but didn't the Happy Masked Salesman, who by the way is creepy as ****, break into the Stone Tower Temple and take Majora's Mask? Not to mention what that mask did to your friend, Skull Kid.

Link- Yes, he did. And Viridi, please leave Skull Kid out of this! It wasn't his fault what happened to him! Anyway, I did break Majora's curse after defeating Twinmold. I'll admit, the dead still roam these ruins at night, but the people of Ikana were made free after I lifted the curse.

Aryll (telepathically to Link, Pit, and Dark Pit)- Hold it! There's something else there with you.

Link, Pit, and Dark Pit stopped moving and tried to listen for something. Eventually, Pit began hearing a rattling sound.

Pit- You hear that. Sounds like a raddle snake.

Link- I don't remember seeing any snakes in Termina.

Then the raddling sound got loud enough that Link and Dark Pit could hear it too. Dark Pit heard the raddling from a bush southeast of them and shot an arrow towards the bush. Out slithered what looked like a snake, but it had a had Thanatos' face on it.

Pit- Should've known a snake like you was hanging around here, Thanatos!

Thanatos turned into his normal form.

Thanatos- Well if it isn't the usual goodie-goodies! Come to muck things up for us again? But your mean counterpart ruined my whole act I had planed out for you. I had a whole routine all set up to help build up the suspense! Killjoy! By the way, little Linkie, I hear your girlfriend is gonna be needing a new head soon!

Then Link shot a sword beam at Thanatos' head, but Thanatos retracted his head into his body like a turtle before the sword beam hit. Thanatos pulled hit head back out after the sword beam missed.

Thanatos- That was close! Some people just can't take a joke!

Link- Okay fatty, what do you know about that harp stolen from the gods?!

Thanatos- And you think I might have something to do with it?

Pit- You brought it up, Thanatos.

Thanatos- You kidding me? What god hasn't heard that Zelda broke into the Lord of the Universe's monastery and swiping the Harp of the Gods?

Pit- It still doesn't explain what you're doing here. You or any of Medusa's commanders usually don't leave the Underworld unless you're up to something.

Dark Pit- And conveniently during the same time we're trying to investigate the theft.

Thanatos- I don't see much here relating to the theft of the harp. No point in searching the Stone Tower Temple.

Viridi (telepathically to Thanatos)- That's funny, we didn't mention the Stone Tower Temple at all.

Thanatos- Well…what else is there to check out in this baron wasteland of a former civilization?

Aryll (telepathically to Thanatos)- Ikana castle for starters.

Thanatos- Too creepy for my taste. Especially with all the nasty ghosts roaming around after dark. And besides, Ganondorf and Medusa said they'd get a better view of the full moon from the tower to play the harp…oops!

Pit- Busted!

Dark Pit- Thanks for the tip, fatty! Too bad your brain isn't as big as your mouth.

Link- Now we know where the harp is and who really took it.

Link, Pit, and Dark Pit began moving towards the Stone Tower Temple, but Thanatos jumped in front of their path.

Thanatos- Hey! Where do you think you're going?!

Viridi (telepathically to Thanatos)- You already told us Ganondorf and Medusa have the Harp of the Gods in the Stone Tower Temple. What more do we have to do with you?

Thanatos- Okay, Ganondorf used my powers of disguise to mascaraed as Zelda to fool the gods and have Zelda take the blame. And Medusa and Ganondorf and are planning to use the harp to make Ganondorf into a god…but that doesn't mean I'll let you get passed me. And just to make sure you stay and play…

Thanatos snapped his fingers and a large forcefield surrounded the entire Ikana ruins.

Thanatos- There we go! No way in or out unless you bring me down first! So…who wants some?

Dark Pit- Let's make this quick. I don't have all day.

Dark Pit pulled out his Dark Bow, Pit pulled out an Optical Blade, and Link drew his Master Sword.

Pit- You honestly think you can beat us?

Aryll (telepathically to Pit)- He doesn't have to beat you. He just has to stall you until the full moon rises.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- She's right! Once the full moon shines its light on Stone Tower Ruins, nothing will matter anymore! This is a trap for time, not to defeat you, but you still need to be on your guard!

Thanatos- Well, let's get this party started!

Then Thanatos transformed into his bat form and a swarm of smaller bats appeared behind him. The bats rushed Link, Pit, and Dark Pit, but Pit and Dark Pit shot down most of the bats. Link looked above them and saw Thanatos in his bat form flying above them.

Link- There you are!

Link quickly pulled out his clawshot and had it grab hold of Thanatos.

Thanatos- What the?! What just happened?!

Link yanked on the clawshot's chain and pulled in Thanatos. Once Thanatos was close enough, Link punched Thanatos' bat form in the face, knocked Thanatos back into his regular form, and knocked Thanatos to the ground with a bleeding nose. Thanatos got back up and wiped the blood from his face.

Thanatos- You're pretty strong…stronger without the use of your sword than I was expecting, but did you have to break my little nose like that?!

Link- I don't have time to be playing your childish games, freak!

Thanatos- Then I should fight fire with fire…or in this case…

Thanatos transformed into a bunch of large swords.

Thanatos- Fight swords with swords!

The swords lunged at Link as incredible speed. Link pulled out his shield and managed to block most of the giant swords. However, one of those swords brushed passed Link to the left and made a cut on his right shoulder.

Thanatos- Aaaw. Did the swordsman get a boo-boo? How about I cut that handsome face instead!

Thanatos' giant swords were completely surrounding Link, Pit, and Dark Pit and were moving in fast. But then Pit noticed Link charging the Master Sword's energy as the symbol of the Triforce on the Master Sword began to light up.

Pit- Link, what are you doing?

Link- Pit, Dark Pit, drop now!

Without hesitation, Pit and Dark Pit dropped to the ground as Link spun his body like a top. But this also created one huge energy slash that managed to knock away all of the Thanatos' giant blades. The blades shattered to pieces and the remains began bouncing around the forcefield like pinballs. They eventually all collided and Thanatos changed back into his normal form. But he also hit his face on the forcefield.

Thanatos- You know, maybe this forcefield wasn't such a good idea.

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- Amazing! That was your famous swords spin attack!

Aryll (telepathically to Link, Pit, and Dark Pit)- Hold on! I see something moving underground!

The three readied themselves for what might try and jump out, but Link noticed the ground moving directly under where Pit was standing. Link quickly pushed Pit out of the way as Thanatos in his giant raddle snake form jumped out of the ground and wrapped himself around Link. Dark Pit took aim with his Dark Bow, but Thanatos held up constricted pray to Dark Pit.

Thanatos- I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pittoo! Try anything and pretty boy here gets it!

Dark Pit- First off, don't you ****ing dare call me Pittoo! Second, you need some glasses, because that looks nothing like Link!

Thanatos- What are you talking about?!

Thanatos took a look and realized he wasn't constricting Link in his raddle snake form. Instead, it looked like a creepy wooden copy with a very disturbing looking face. Thanatos looked behind him and saw Link holding his ocarina.

Link- Yeah, right before you thought you grabbed me, I played a song called the Elegy of Emptiness. Creates a realistic decoy in my stead. By the way, that decoy wasn't the only thing I left there.

Thanatos took another look at decoy again and saw that Link left a large bomb attached to it.

Thanatos- You smug son of a…

Before Thanatos could finish, the bomb exploded and sent Thanatos flying. Thanatos collided into the forcefield again, only it shattered after Thanatos flew through it.

(Ikana Castle)

Thanatos crashed through a window and landed inside the cursed Ikana Castle. The curtain to the window was dropped after Thanatos fell through it.

Thanatos- Why those ****ing jerks! This isn't over! Wait until I catch up to them before they reach that tower!

Suddenly out of nowhere, a face appeared in front of Thanatos.

Skull Kid- Hi there!

Thanatos- What the?! Who the hell are you?!

Skull Kid- The name's Skull Kid. You want to play?

Thanatos- Look kid, I don't have time to be playing with some little brat right now. I'm in the middle of something important.

Skull Kid- I've got a friend who'd really like to play with you.

Thanatos- Weren't you listening? I said, I don't have time for…

Before Thanatos even realized it, a giant skeleton grabbed him from behind and pulled Thanatos up to his face.

Skull Kid- This is my friend, Captain Keeta of the Ikana army. Have fun you two.

Skull Kid leaves the room while Thanatos was getting beaten up by Captain Keeta. Skull Kid could still hear Thanatos' screams as he began exiting the castle.

Thanatos- No! OW! Stop! (YEEK) That doesn't bend that way! Ouch! NOOOO!

After Skull Kid exited Ikana Castle, he was greeted by a mysterious figure in a black cloak.

Mysterious figure- HAHAHA! I like your style, Skull Kid! That was a very hilarious way to taking Thanatos out of the situation.

Skull Kid- Thank you, sir. To be honest, I'd do anything for my best friend, Link.

Mysterious figure- Well he might be needing us again. They're heading to the tower where Ganondorf and Medusa are waiting. We had best follow them, now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Battle for The Harp of The Gods**

(Stone Tower Temple)

This place was even more complex inside its structure than the outside. Some platforms were surprisingly placed upside-down, pictures of the Triforce were placing in mocking ways all over the temple, and a statue of a face pointing a flaming finger to the sky. Link, Pit, and Dark Pit entered the place. Suddenly, Pit and Dark Pit began feeling cold like the temperature dropped 50 degrees.

Pit- Why did it get so cold all of a sudden?!

Dark Pit- It was hot outside, but now it's like a meat locker!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- It's because of all the unholy symbols place everywhere. This structure was meant to represent the people of Ikana mocking the gods of Hyrule and their Triforce. They believed the power of Majora's Mask made them superior to us gods. A foolish belief if you ask me. Anyway, in order to try to prove and show their so-called superiority, they Ikana built this tower as a way to mock the gods and filled it with the most unholy designs imaginable.

Pit- And you knew about this, Viridi?!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- I knew it would have this effect on you, but I wasn't expecting Dark Pit to fall under the same spell. But this is also the real reason why I didn't want Aryll to come. Since Hylia's power is in her, the effects of all of this unholiness would get to her as well.

Aryll (telepathically to everyone)- Why? What would happen if I was there with them?

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- Trust me, you don't want to know. It would give you and Link nightmares for months.

Suddenly, Pit heard a familiar voice speaking to him through his mind.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Link, and Dark Pit)- Hey everyone! Did I miss anything?

Pit- Lady Palutena! About time you came back!

Link- Please tell me you've convince the other gods of Zelda's innocence!

Palutena (telepathically to Link)- Sorry, but the trial is still not finished. The Lord of the Universe called for a ten-minute recess and I thought I'd see how you were doing while I had the time. Wait a minute…are you inside the Stone Tower Temple?!

Pit- Yeah…Viridi just told us about the unholy attributes she neglected to tell us earlier right before you called.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- I'm very ashamed of you, Viridi! Even Dark Pit is suffering from being in here! I know you like to tease Pit and the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, but this is a step too far!

Link- Not to mention we only have an hour before the full moon rises!

Palutena (telepathically to Link)- Wait, you know someone is attempting to play it?

Link- We encountered Thanatos in the Ikana ruins and we tricked him to telling us that Ganondorf and Medusa stole the Harp of the Gods and took the have taken it to this tower. You can tell the Lord of the Universe this and Zelda can go free.

Palutena (telepathically to Link)- I'm afraid I'll need more than that to convince the Lord of the Universe. And to be honest, things haven't been going so well during this trial. I've been doing my best from keeping the jury from calling guilty, but everyone, including the Lord of the Universe are losing their patients with me. I don't know how much longer I can keep defending her.

Dark Pit- That's fine and all, but we're still freezing our asses here!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- Oh, sorry! Power of Holly Protection!

Suddenly, a glowing aura surrounded Pit and Dark Pit and they were no longer feeling cold.

Pit- I feel normal again. Thanks, Lady Palutena!

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Viridi, I must insist you stop with the pranks for now, or I might decide to tell Kirby about this. And I know you're still working on convincing the people of Popstar to joining the Forces of Nature.

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- Fine! I'll quit it with the pranks…(mutters) for this fanfiction…

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- I should go now. The trial is about to resume. Good luck.

Then Palutena ender her telepathic connection for the rest of the fanfiction.

Pit- Okay Link, which way to go!

Link- Down actually.

Dark Pit- Isn't the top supposed to be up?

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- Not this place. Believe it or not, Hylia literally turned this tower upside-down while Ikana was building this monstrosity. So instead of reaching the heavens like what they wanted…they reached the Underworld instead. Which also lead to the people of Ikana ending up with Majora's Mask in the first place. Which is also why almost everything looks upside-down.

Pit- All this talk of flipping things is making my brain flip.

Link- Point is, up is down and down is up in this place.

Then Link jumped down the large pit at the entrance to get to the top. Dark Pit jumped shortly after.

Pit- This place makes no sense…

Pit was about to jump down, but he heard a soft childish laugh (similar to the Skull Kid's laugh in Majora's Mask) in the distance. Pit looked behind him and saw nothing. He dismissed it as his own imagination and followed after Link and Dark Pit.

(At the top of the Stone Tower Temple)

Ganondorf and Medusa were watching the moon as it was rising towards the sky.

Ganondorf- It's won't be long now! Just think, once the full moon is above the tower, all I have to do is play that harm and godhood will me mine.

Medusa- And pretty Palutena and her worthless little servant, Pit, won't be able to stop us.

Ganondorf- Neither will Link or the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. And the best part is the gods believe Zelda stole the Harp of the Gods.

Medusa- But there is one thing that is troubling me a bit. Thanatos hasn't reported back. Has something happened to him?

Ganondorf made a quick glance upward and immediately turned around.

Ganondorf- Medusa, ready yourself. We have company.

Medusa- Huh…?

Then Link dropped from the ceiling and landed in the top of the Stone Tower Temple.

Link- Guess I've beaten you so many times, you can tell when I'm coming to kick your ass.

Medusa- Well…what do we have here? I didn't know the one wielding the Master Sword was such a hunk!

Link puts his hand over his face.

Link- Why…with almost every woman I meet…

Not long after, Dark Pit dropped down as well and landed on the top floor. However, Pit dropped down and faceplanted on the floor.

Pit- That could've gone a whole lot better…

Ganondorf- Well, look who the cat dragged in. Come to bare witness to a new god?

Medusa- Uh, Ganondorf…we can't play the harp while Link is here.

Ganondorf- What?! Why not?

Medusa- Any mortal who hears the harp's melody will instantly become a god. Pit and Dark Pit might not be affected by it, but if you play the harp to become a god, then Link will hear the harp's music and gain the same effect from mortal to godhood.

Ganondorf was left dumbfounded for a moment before slapping his hand into his face.

Ganondorf- Oh ****!

Link- That's ok. I have no intention of being a god. But what I do intend on doing is returning that harp and bringing you in for your crimes!

Ganondorf- And let the gods throw my head away? I'm sure the angel has told you that the penalty for stealing the Harp of the Gods is death by beheading. And I'm going to need my head for when I claim dominion over Hyrule.

Pit got his face off the floor, shook his face a bit, and got himself back up.

Pit- I can understand Ganondorf wanting to use the harp, but why would you agree to this, Medusa? You're already a goddess.

Medusa- Ganondorf promised to lift the curse your Goddess of Light put on me that made me a monster once his Triforce's magic has been boosted from the harp's power. That and create a permanent tunnel for my troops to cross over.

Link instantly held the Master Sword up and had its flat end face towards Medusa.

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- Uh…Link…what are you doing?

Link- Showing Medusa her own reflection to turn herself to stone.

Medusa- You poor fool…that only works in movie…

Then Medusa punched her reflection in the Master Sword and knocked Link to the ground. Before Link could get back up, Pit plucked a syringe that was disguised as a feather on his wings and handed it to Link.

Pit- Here. If you're worried about Medusa's "turn you to stone" trick, I have the antibody for it.

Link to the syringe and injected it into his arm.

Pit- If Medusa wasn't immune to her own trick, I would've done that on her long ago. Figured you would've realized that.

Dark Pit- Let's just deal with them like we did with Thanatos. We're on a deadline before Zelda's Trial ends.

Ganondorf- Guess we will have to deal with these pests before we can carry out our plan. Oh, and Medusa, word of advice, you don't touch that blade again. It's power to drain darkness is just as harmful to you as it is to me.

Then Medusa looked at her hand and saw part of it was burnt.

Medusa- Now you tell me!

Pit pulled out his Optical Blade and Dark Pit pulled out his Dark Bow. Pit fired a beam from the Optical Blade and Dark Pit fired a few arrows at Medusa and Ganondorf. Medusa dodged the blast from the Optical Blade, but Ganondorf blocked Dark Pit's arrows by creating a barrier out of his own magic.

Ganondorf- I think now's a good time to try out a new trick.

Ganondorf created a small portal and through a warlock punch into the portal. Out of nowhere, Ganondorf's warlock punch appeared behind Dark Pit and almost hit him from behind. Dark Pit barely managed to dodge the just in time. Ganondorf through another warlock punch through another portal and a portal opened up above Link. Link noticed it and raised his shield up before Ganondorf's fist could come out. But before Ganondorf could try that again, Pit managed to get up close to Ganondorf and swing his Optical Blade at him. Ganondorf barely managed to dodge, but Pit made a cut on the side of Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf threw a warlock punch at Pit, but Pit used the Power of Flight to avoid Ganondorf and become airborne.

Ganondorf- You think you have the advantage flying in the air? I beg to differ…

Suddenly, these giant skeleton hands appeared out of the walls and each grabbed one of Pit's wings.

Pit- Hey! Let go!

Ganondorf- I'll bet you won't be so cocky if I rip those precious wings of yours from your body!

The skeleton hands began yanking on Pit's wings, each in opposite directions. But before they could tare Pit's wings off, Link shot a sword beam at one of those skeleton hands and Dark Pit shot a few arrows at the other. The skeleton hands let go of Pit, and Link managed to catch Pit before he hit the ground.

Link- You ok, Pit?

Pit- I'll be once I get my hands on Ganondorf. Hey dumbass! My wings are sacred! Touch them again and I'll make you with the gods were cutting your head off!

Medusa- All that bluster does make you adorable, Pitty.

Pit- This isn't bluster! You forget who keeps slaying you, even before Hades brought you back! I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back blindfolded!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- That can be arranged.

Pit- Uh…no thanks Viridi! We are pressed for time!

Medusa- Well that's strange. I hear Viridi, yet Palutena's voice is nowhere to be heard. Where might she be?

Pit- Busy defending Zelda as her lawyer during the trial you two have put her through.

Ganondorf- A losing trial if you ask me. Let me tell you something, Link. Even if you stop us from using this harp, if Zelda is executed by the gods, Hyrule will be left without an heir to the throne. And that will bring Hyrule to its ruin and meaning you've failed your duties as Hylia's chosen champion. Making it all the more easy to claim Hyrule for myself and take the power of the Triforce for myself. Good to know I'll have a consolation prize should this one fail.

Medusa- Maybe for you, but not so much for me! I still have to drain so much of my energy to open temporary rifts since Pit stole my key.

Ganondorf- Then let's not fail and get rid of these retards.

Medusa made a bunch of large stone blocks appear out of nowhere and flung them at Link, Pit, and Dark Pit. Pit and Dark Pit jumped out of the way, but Link slashed right through those stone blocks and charged for Medusa with his Triforce Cut. Medusa quickly moved as she didn't want the Master Sword to touch her.

Medusa- As much as I want to get a good look at your handsome face, I'd rather keep my distance since that sword of yours can destroy dark power just by touching it.

Link- You should've seen what it did to Hades during the season 3 finale of this series. He almost exploded when I impaled him from behind.

Medusa- Well, I'm not going to let my guard down.

Medusa fired a laser from her staff and Link blocked with his shield. Then Link charged for Medusa. Meanwhile, Pit swung his Optical Blade at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf blocked with a sword of his own. Then Ganondorf kicked Pit in the chest and knocked him into a wall. Then Dark Pit turned his Dark Bow into its spinning saw form and swung at Ganondorf from behind. Ganondorf dodged, but Dark Pit cut Ganondorf's cape off. Dark Pit tried to swing his Dark Bow in its melee form again, but Ganondorf grabbed Dark Pit by the neck and used his flame choke to make Dark Pit dropped to the floor. Then Ganondorf dropped his foot on Dark Pit's back before Dark Pit could get back up. Pit managed to recover after being knock to the wall by Ganondorf. But before Pit could get back in the fight, Skull Kid suddenly appeared right in front of Pit's face.

Pit- Ghaww!

Skull Kid- Hi. I'm Skull Kid. Want to play?

Pit- Where did this child come from?! Look kid, this is a dangerous place. I don't think you should be here. Don't want to see you get hurt.

Skull Kid- That's ok. I have a little toy for you to play with.

Then Skull Kid put something in Pit's hand. Pit looks down at the item in his hand, but the Skull Kid vanishes without a trace when Pit tries to look at Skull Kid again.

Pit- Who was that kid? And what is this he put in my hand?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- That's a smartphone.

Pit- Hang on…there's an app already set up on this smartphone called…video maker…

Dark Pit struggled to get back up even though Ganondorf was still pressing his foot on Dark Pit's back.

Ganondorf- A fighter until the end…I can respect that.

Dark Pit- I'm not…down yet…you blasted ****er! You won't…get away with this…

Ganondorf- Oh, but I will. In fact, I already have! I've stolen the Harp of the Gods, framed Zelda, and Zelda is about to be executed for my crime! And once you three are taken out of the picture, I'll use the harp to become a god and finally conquer Hyrule!

While Ganondorf was enjoying taunting Dark Pit, he suddenly heard his own voice repeating what he just said.

Recording of Ganondorf's voice- Oh, but I will. In fact, I already have! I've stolen the Harp of the Gods, framed Zelda, and Zelda is about to be executed for my crime! And once you three are taken out of the picture, I'll use the harp to become a god and finally conquer Hyrule!

Ganondorf turned around and saw Pit recording him with the smartphone and the Harp of the Gods was standing behind Ganondorf in the background of the recording Pit made.

Pit- Hey Ganon-doofus! Thanks for that little confession you just made there! I've already sent this to Lady Palutena to use as evidence to prove that you stole the Harp of the Gods and not Princess Zelda! And with a shot of the harp in the background helps prove this video's authenticity.

Ganondorf- What?!

(At the Lord of the Universe's monastery)

All of the gods, including the Lord of the Universe were all in shock as Palutena was showing them the video Pit just sent to her.

Palutena- Well done, Pit.

(Back at the Stone Tower Temple)

Ganondorf steps off of Dark Pit and took a few steps backward.

Ganondorf- No! No, no, no, NO!

Link- It's over, Ganondorf. It won't be long now before the gods come after you both for your crime!

Ganondorf- Oh…this ain't over…(monstrous tone) **NOT BY A LONGSHOT!**

Ganondorf's eyes turned red as his body began to mutate. His dropped on his hands and knees as dark fur grew around his body. His teeth turned into fangs, and his face resembled more of a wild beast.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Pit- Now that is hideous!

Dark Pit- I couldn't agree with you more of that one!

Pit- Link, what the hell did Ganondorf just turn into?!

Link- That is the dark beast, Ganon! He's sort of Ganondorf's alter ego, but unlike Ganondorf, Ganon has access to all of the Triforce's power.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- You remember that nasty hedgehog from Sonic's world named Nazo? Well, Ganon happens to be just as strong as Nazo is when Nazo goes to his perfect form. However, when Ganondorf changes to Ganon, his mind deteriorates and he's reduced to a mindless monster. Ganondorf hates resorting to turning into Ganon because of that.

Aryll (telepathically to Link, Pit, and Dark Pit)- Hold on! I've disabled Ganondorf from turning into Ganon once and I can do it again.

Aryll tried to cast the same spell she used to neutralize Ganon in "Missing Link In The Family Tree" but something completely blocked her magic from reaching Ganon.

Aryll (telepathically to Link, Pit, and Dark Pit)- What the?! What just happened?! That spell worked last time!

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- All of the unholy symbols in this tower repels Hylia's magic, which you're using. I'm afraid your spells won't work as they're fighting in that tower.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Ganon charged for Link, Pit, and Dark Pit. They managed to get out of the way, but Ganon turned to look and Pit and began charging for him. Pit activated the Power of Flight to get out of Ganon's way.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Boy Pit! Ganon must be focusing all of his rage on you since he's ignoring Link and Dark Pit. Must be because you sent that recording to the gods.

Pit- Not helping, Viridi!

Suddenly, a stone pillar was dropped from above and knock Pit to the ground.

Medusa- Oops! Did I do that?

Ganon quickly grabbed Pit and held him tightly in his grip.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Pit- Somebody give this guy a breath mint.

Ganon opened his mouth and looked like he was about to swallow Pit. But Link jumped on Ganon's back and jabbed the Master Sword into Ganon's back.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Ganon let go of Pit and began thrashing around like a bull at a rodeo trying to throw Link off his back. Eventually, Link was flung into the air and landed on the ground. After Ganon got Link off his back, he returned his attention to Pit and shot an energy beam out of his mouth. Pit got out of the way.

Pit- Viridi, I could use the Power of Reflect right now!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Uh…Pit…remember how this unholy temple can repel Hylia's goddess magic?

Pit- Don't tell me…

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Afraid so…

Ganon charged for Pit again, but Pit got out of the way. However, Medusa suddenly appeared right in front of Pit.

Medusa- And where do you think you're going?

Medusa pointed her staff at Pit and a long energy string immobilized Pit by wrapping themselves around Pit's body.

Medusa- Hey Ganon! Got Pit ready to be squashed right…

Before Medusa could finish that sentence, the Master Sword's tip went right through her breast. Link had snuck up behind her and impaled her with the Master Sword. Bursts of bright light lit up from the openings in Medusa's wound as the sword's magic was affecting her body. Then that energy created a large explosion and knocked Medusa into the wall and knocked her out. Then the energy strings binding Pit vanished.

Pit- Thanks, Link.

Link- Don't thank me yet.

Link pointed at Ganon with the Master Sword and Ganon was glaring at Pit.

Dark Pit- Maybe if we just let him have you, he might leave the rest of us alone!

Pit- Not funny, Pittoo!

Dark Pit- How many times to I have to tell you to stop ****ing calling me that?!

The Triforce of Power appeared on the back of Ganon's hand as he pounded his fist into the ground. This created a massive shockwave that knocked Link, Pit, and Dark Pit to the ground. Link also dropped the Master Sword, but it landed next to Pit. Pit struggled to get up as he saw Ganon charging for him. Then Pit saw the Master Sword lying on the ground next to him.

Pit- Viridi, I need a bow weapon! No time to explain! Any bow will do!

Then Viridi swapped Pit's Optical Blade for a Palutena's Bow. Pit picked up the Master Sword and used it as an arrow. When he fired, the Master Sword pierced Ganon's hand where the Triforce of Power was showing itself.

Ganon- (ROAR)

The Master Sword began draining all of Ganon's power through that wound Pit made with his shot and he slowly reverted back to Ganondorf. Ganondorf collapsed to the ground, but managed to pull the Master Sword out of his wound before he saw Link, Pit, and Dark Pit standing in front of him.

Ganondorf- What you gonna do…turn me in to the gods…I ain't afraid of death…

Link punched Ganondorf in the face and knocked him out.

Link- Viridi, erase Ganondorf and Medusa's memory of the harp's existence and we'll leave it at that.

Pit- Link, they committed a horrible crime and framed Zelda for it! They should be turned over!

Link- Ganondorf and I are sort of fated in a way. Long before my time, a chosen hero defeated a demon named Demise with the Master Sword. Demise placed a curse that his power and evil will forever be reborn to face each hero chosen to wield the Master Sword. Ganondorf is the current embodiment of Demise's evil. If I slay him like many others before me, Ganondorf will be reborn again to terrorize Hyrule in another generation. Part of why we locked him in the Sacred Realm before I went through my second childhood.

Dark Pit- But he broke out of that Sacred Realm and is still continuing to try and take the Triforce from you and Zelda!

Link- I hate Ganondorf more than anyone, but I'm also not a coldblooded killer. Zelda's innocence has been proven, we stopped them from using the Harp of the Gods, and if we wipe their memories clean, no one will be the wiser.

Viridi (telepathically to Link)- Wow…that's deep, Link. I'm also impressed you want to show mercy on your foe. But I guess the Master Sword chose you for a reason.

Dark Pit- By the way, were did you get that smartphone?

Pit- I'm not entirely sure. Some kid appeared out of nowhere, put it in my hand, and then vanished as quickly as he came.

Little did Link, Pit, or Dark Pit know, a mysterious figure in a black cloak and Skull Kid were watching them from an opening in the ceiling.

Skull Kid- That's Link for yah. Strong enough to bring darkness to their knees, but a kind-hearted soul at the same time.

Mysterious figure- Agreed. Funny, because I knew another swordsman who made a similar decision, but almost did not.

(Flashback to 1,000 years ago)

The demon, Majora was firing energy blasts at a swordsman who was wearing the pelt of a wolf. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt ran on all fours like how a human would impersonate an animal, carried eight daggers placed on each webbing of his hand, and had the Master Sword held sideways between his teeth. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt avoided Majora's attacks and managed to pierce Majora's heart with the Master Sword.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt (slightly muffled with the Master Sword in his mouth)- That was for my family you bastard!

Majora (weakly)- Damn you…(coughs up blood)…you filthy…wolf…

Then Majora was transformed into a mask that now laid on the floor. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt put the eight daggers and the Master Sword away under the pelt he wore as he approached the mask.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Now to end this once and for all!

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt lifted his foot and was about to stomp on the mask. But then a man who looked like Mario grabbed him from behind and stopped the swordsman in the wolf's pelt.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- What are you doing, Marco?! Let go of me!

Man who looked like Mario- You don't want to do this! We've already beaten Majora and put an end to his evil!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Have you forgotten everything he's done?! What he did to Hyrule! What he did to Termina! And what he did…to me! He murdered my family and destroyed my home when I was an infant just because he wanted to kill me before I could claim the Master Sword!

Man who looked like Mario- It's true his deeds are unforgivable, but killing Majora in cold blood won't bring your family back. You're better than this. I know it, Wolf. There is a reason why the Master Sword and Hylia chose you to protect Hyrule.

After hearing the man who looked like Mario's words, the swordsman in the wolf's pelt stopped struggling.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I will never forgive Majora for everything he's done, but…you're right. It won't bring my family back no matter how much I wish it would.

The man who looked like Mario let go of the swordsman in the wolf's pelt. Then a man who looked like Luigi and an angel who looked like Pit walked up to them.

Man who looked like Luigi- What now? Are we just gonna leave the mask where it is?

The angel who looked like Pit approached Majora's Mask and put his hand near it.

Angel who looked like Pit- That's a bad idea. Both Majora's soul and dark powers still reside within this mask. I suggest we take this to Lady Palutena and Hylia. I'm sure they'll know what to do with it.

(End of flashback)

(Later at the Lord of the Universe's monastery)

Link, Pit, and Dark Pit were returning the Harp of the Gods back to the Lord of the Universe.

Lord of the Universe- Good now that the harp is out of evil hands. Ralph, please bring the Harp of the Gods back to its chamber.

Ralph- Daahh…Yes sir, Mr. Lord of the Universe, sir!

Ralph picked up the harp and began carrying it into the monastery.

Lord of the Universe- And make a memo to increase security on that harp.

Ralph- Dahh…Yes sir!

Lord of the Universe- You'll have to excuse my servant, Ralph. He was a defective Primid during my first attempt at creating Primids. And I just couldn't find the heart to throw him away. And Zelda, I owe you an apology for how I treated you before and during the trial.

Zelda- It's no big deal.

Lord of the Universe- And you there…swordsman from Hyrule…Link was it? I'm impressed that not only were you able to prove Zelda's innocence through impossible odds, but you showed mercy to your foe. A rare trait to see in a hero now a days.

Link- Thank you, Lord of the Universe. But I couldn't have done it without Pit and Dark Pit.

Pit- Aw shucks, Link! You're gonna make me blush!

Dark Pit- Whatever…

Viridi- Dark Pit, that's the ruler of all gods! Show some respect!

Lord of the Universe- On the contrary, I should be showing them my respect after all they've done today. I also should show my respect to all the members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team for taking down my son, Tabuu each time he tried to attack their world.

Pit- Wait…you're not mad that we beat up your son?

Lord of the Universe- (Sigh) I lost my son, Tabuu, long before you all banned together and formed your team. I lost him over 1,000 years ago when he killed Kyrin, my other son.

Link- You had another son?!

Lord of the Universe- Yes. I had twin sons, Tabuu and Kyrin. If only Tabuu hadn't turned so…so bad…

Zelda- That's sad. What happened to Kyrin?

Lord of the Universe- Kyrin met a man from the Mushroom Kingdom 1,000 years ago and they somehow became best friends. When Tabuu tried to destroy that world, Kyrin sacrificed himself to save the life of the man from the Mushroom Kingdom. Tabuu tore Kyrin's left arm off and that was the only trace of Kyrin we found. But that man from the Mushroom Kingdom did avenge Kyrin by gathering his friends and banishing Tabuu to Subspace. Speaking of which, one of those heroes that was part of that team did wield the Master Sword just as you do. And another was Palutena's previous captain of Skyworld's army. If I didn't know better, I'd say Mario isn't the only member of the current team that has a connection with someone from the previous Super Mario Brothers' Team. But I guess that's something for another day. Once Ralph has finished putting the harp away, I'm going back inside for a nap.

Palutena- Well, I guess it's time to return to Skyworld and for Link, Zelda, and Aryll to return to Hyrule.

Pit- Just remember you all agreed not to tell anyone about the harp. We might have to keep this adventure between us.

Link- Agreed, but it was great teaming up with you and Pittoo.

Dark Pit- Not you too!

The End

Epilogue

(At Tabuu's Palace in Subspace)

Dimentio was playing Luigi's Mansion on a Game Cube while Infinite was entering the room.

Infinite- Ok, Dimentio. What did you want to talk ab…you've got to be kidding me?!

Dimentio- What? Haven't you heard of Luigi's Mansion?

Infinite- This is just going to be a waste of my time, so I'll just be leaving.

Dimentio- You can't leave now after I've asked to you come! I have a brilliant plan to help bring down the Super Mario Brothers' Team and I need your help with it!

Infinite- Why not bother Master Tabuu about this instead of me?

Dimentio- I tried, but Master Tabuu refused to even let me say one word of it. He claims his way is the only real way to best the Mario Brothers. All I ask is you hear me out on this.

Infinite- Fine, five minutes. Then I leave. What's your big idea?

Dimentio- Like I asked before…have you ever heard of Luigi's Mansion…hehe…


End file.
